


Cleansing Rain

by magickmoons



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, Writerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm near the Companion Training House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for LiveJournal Writerverse prompt: caught in the rain

Inara stood alone in the middle of the field, as the grey skies above her opened up. The first raindrops fell fat and cold on her face and shoulders, running down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. As they fell faster and harder, she could feel the silk of her dress growing heavy, clinging to her skin.

Her cold fingers worked through the wet laces and she peeled the dress away, letting it fall in a scarlet puddle at her feet. She tilted her face up, holding her arms wide to embrace the rain. She welcomed the numbing chill spreading across her cheeks, chasing away hidden tears that she would not admit, even to herself.

As abruptly as it began, the storm subsided, and she opened her eyes to see muted sunlight already fighting through the remains of the clouds, sparkling on the freshly washed grass and flowers in the meadow. She pulled her cloak around her and gathered her gown in her arms as she turned to begin the walk back to the training house.


End file.
